Mages Aren't the Only Ones
by MPHknows
Summary: Mages aren't the only ones to have a spirit help them. Each person, be them human, elf, or dwarf, has a virtue that represents them, and that virtue comes from that spirit. This spirit builds their good dreams, and nightmares are born of the absence of this spirit.


Mages Aren't the Only Ones

_A Dragon Age II one-shot by MPHknows_

Dain Graise didn't know a lot. She was quite young and carefree.

She knew she was cared for. Her father would often pick her up and spin her around, singing horribly wonderful as he did. She would often sing along.

She knew she had a brother, a companion since she was part of Mother. He was giggly and smiled a lot, and often made his hands glow.

And she knew he was cared for. Their mother spent all her time with him, both looking as happy as she and Father did.

She knew her name was Dain. She knew her brother was Anders. She knew his name always made Father chuckle.

She knew how to count to ten. She knew how to sing Bonny Lynne, or most of it, anyway. She knew the Maker loved her, because her father couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't.

But, most of all, she knew she wasn't allowed to leave Anders alone when they were in town, and he was never allowed to make his hands glow outside of the house.

Of course, what she knew and what she was capable of were two different things.

* * *

><p>Dain bounced on her heals as she followed her father through the marketplace. Anders kept getting distracted, having to run to catch up after taking too long to admire the trinkets at certain stalls.<p>

When they found the center, a large Anderfells fountain sitting in the middle, Anders rushed to climb up on the edge. Dain followed, looking back only to make sure her father was okay with it. He nodded and the little girl went on her way.

The twins danced around the fountain, running past each other on the seemingly huge ledge and trying to see who would fall first. Both failed to see one of the men in armor Mother always hid from, and when Anders finally lost his balance, this man didn't fail to see the glowing hands as he tried to catch himself.

Dain reached down into the fountain, holding out a hand for her brother, but she felt arms around her waist as the man in armor picked her up and placed her on the ground easily. He then reached into the fountain calmly, picking Anders up under his arms. But he didn't set him down like he did Dain.

Dain realized who this man was, though she didn't really know, only knew that they weren't supposed to get near her brother. She yelled for her father, pounding on the man's legs and howling for him to put her brother down, to not make him disappear like Mother said they would.

The man yelled over to another in the same armor who joined the scene to take Anders in his arms and walk away. Anders was screaming and crying, asking for Mother who wasn't even in town with them that day. Father came rushing back to the fountain, but froze when he realized what was happening.

The armored man who was now crouched in front of Dain looked at her father and, removing his helmet, spoke solemnly, "I'm sorry. If you do anything, it will just make it worse." Dain's father nodded. He knew that. The armored man then looked back at Dain who could now see his sad blue eyes with her own green ones, "We're taking him to a safer place."

* * *

><p>Dain cried all the way home. She was sad to not see her brother again, but if the man was right, and he would be safe from himself…<p>

She remembered a week before, when he had tried to amuse her with the glowing ball of flames and set his clothes on fire. He was still wearing the burns at the market today. She was always terrified when he hurt himself.

Father didn't speak most until they were home, telling Dain to go into her bedroom and wait there while he spoke with Mother. Dain did so, listening through her door.

Wailing, tears, it sounded like she was throwing a temper tantrum. And then anger. She didn't know how, but Dain could sense the anger as stomps could be heard coming towards her room.

What came through the door was not what she expected. She understood Mother was upset, but she didn't think she would be upset with her.

The woman grabbed her daughter's arm, wrenching her closer so she could spew in her face, "You were supposed to be there to make sure he didn't do anything!"

She pushed Dain hard enough she fell to the ground, clutching the handprint scorched into her arm. "You were supposed to stay by your father's side!"

With glowing hands, Mother made a fist, magic welling around it, power growing, "You were supposed to make sure he did the same!"

And then all Dain saw was darkness.

* * *

><p>Dain didn't know where she was. She lay on her side, eyes shut tightly, ears trying to pick up any sound. There was no breeze, it almost felt like there was no air at all, but she was still breathing.<p>

She didn't even feel like she was really there. Maybe she was two places at once. Or maybe this was the place Mother told Anders about.

The Fade.

Tears streaked down her face. Mother had scared her so bad she had gone someplace that wasn't even real. Or well, maybe it was. She didn't know and it confused her to think about.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but as her sobs had gone silent and only tear streaks stained her face, she heard footsteps. They were loud, strong, and sounded like when Father would come home in the middle of the night in his fancy armor.

She didn't look, though. She was too afraid. She knew it wasn't her father.

Then she felt hands, ghostly hands, pulling her arms loose from around her knees. She opened her eyes barely, peeking as this thing lifted her up onto her feet.

She could see through the man, yet could also see him clearly. He was heavily armored and had a large helmet placed upon his head. Glowing white eyes stared at her as a booming yet also quite voice spoke to her, "Stand."

And as he let go of her, all but her hand in his, she did. And the ground felt surer beneath her feet than it ever had before. "Who are you?" she asked in a small voice.

"You may call me Valor."

"Valor?"

"Yes, it means courage, bravery, and nerve, for that is what I stand for."

"Why am I here?" her voice became stronger, if only slightly for her small size and young age.

"So I can give you these things," he stood up straight, still holding her hand, and began to walk with her through the empty space.

"Do I have to go back?"

"Yes. You must always go back."

"But I'm scared."

"You cannot be brave without first being scared."

"But I am too little to be brave."

He looked at her, and even though she could only see those glowing white eyes, she could have sworn she saw a smile, "You can never been too much of anything to have courage."

"But how?"

"You will learn with age." They came to a doorway that seemed to appear out of nothing. She recognized it as the door to her bedroom. "You must go back now."

"Will you go with me?"

"I will always be with you. Now go."

She let go of his hand and walked over to the door, placing her hand on the handle. She looked back only once, "Thank you, Valor."

"Good luck. And remember to always fight the good fight."

As she opened the door and returned to her little hurt form on the floor, she couldn't help but think…

_Mages aren't the only ones._

* * *

><p><em>Mages aren't the only ones to have a spirit help them. Each person, be them human, elf, or dwarf, has a virtue that represents them, and that virtue comes from that spirit. This spirit builds their good dreams, and nightmares are born of the absence of this spirit. <em>

_Mages aren't the only ones who can call upon these spirits. Often, though, the others do not call on theirs until true moments of need. _

_Mine was a spirit of Valor. Courage, bravery, nerve, heroism, fearlessness, boldness, gallantry, these are all things that describe him. And, as I grew, they started to describe myself._

* * *

><p>Dain's father crouched down to her level, taking both her hands in one of his. Those armored men came this morning to take Mother away. Now, they stood in a dark house with another man like Mother. He said his name was Malcolm.<p>

Father took his empty hand and used it to brush his daughter's blond hair out of her face. "You're going to go with Malcolm now, okay?"

"Okay." There were no tears. There had been few tears since meeting Valor.

"I'll come and get you if… when I can. Be good."

He hugged her tight and tears threatened to flow from her eyes, but she held them down. She had to do this. For Father.

Malcolm took her hand once her father let go, looking at the man with pity in his eyes, "I'll take care of her, Jewels, I promise."

They moved to part ways, but paused as Dain held out a hand for her father to take, "Good luck. And remember to always fight the good fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Strong words for a young one.<strong>

_She will be a champion one day._

**Of that, I have no doubt.**

_What about the boy? How is he?_

**He was torn away from his family, and he has many more bumps in the road to come. But that is what's needed.**

_Will they see each other again?_

**More than likely. Justice without Valor has no strength.**

_And Valor without Justice has no way._


End file.
